Blackwall/Dialogue
* ''Blackwall''s dialogue contains a list of conversations he has with his c''ompanions. Blackwall and Cassandra * '''Blackwall: Cassandra. * Cassandra: Seeker Cassandra, if you must address me. * Blackwall: Seeker Cassandra-- * Cassandra: But I would rather you not address me at all. * Blackwall: What happened to "It's never too late to become more than what you are"? * Cassandra: A man who truly aspired to be righteous would not lie. * Cassandra: He would earn ''respect, not steal the respect due another. Blackwall and Cole * '''Blackwall:' Hey, Cole! Say something interesting. * Cole: Something interesting. * Blackwall: Yes, I deserved that one. * Cole: '''So many masks. * '''Blackwall: '''At the ball? It's Orlesian culture, get used to it. * '''Cole: '''Not at the ball. Here. * '''Cole: ''Mockingbird, mockingbird, quiet and still, what do you see from the top of that hill? Can you see up? Can you see down?'' * Blackwall: '''Wait. * '''Cole: Can you see the dead things all about town? * Blackwall: '''How do you know that song? * '''Cole: It just came to me. Everyone says everyone knows it. The children knew it. * Cole: How do you get the hair on your face? * Blackwall: Look, ask Varric. He seems to have adopted you. * Cole: He doesn't have ''hair on his face. Is it a mask? * '''Blackwall:' No it's a beard. Look, if you were any other lad your age I'd tell that one day you'll probably grow one too, except I don't know if spirits that become boys get beards. * Cole: I could try. * Blackwall: Right. You go do that then. Good luck. Have fun. ─────── * Cole: We played by the fire so she would be warm. No, it's summer, Liddy. * Blackwall: This thing you do? Maybe you should stop doing it. * Cole: Got her flower but they'd taken her. Left it on her bed. Next eight on the sill. * Cole: Tourney sands. A garden seat. Five to Chantry altars. One to a child with her hair. The sea? Too many to count. * Cole: And thirty-six. Tossed off the battlements today. * Blackwall: Go bother Solas. * Cole: You have many feelings. * Cole: I'm sorry she died. ─────── * Blackwall: I hear you found the templar that hurt you. * Cole: Yes. I tried to kill him. I thought it would fix it, fix me. * Blackwall: Did it? * Cole: No. But I'm more real now. I'll remember. * Blackwall: Good. Remembering is the only way you learn. * Cole: It hurts. * Blackwall: It does. Blackwall and Dorian * Dorian: A Grey Warden Recruiter. That sounds interesting. * Blackwall: It's not easy finding people willing to shoulder such a terrible responsibility. * Dorian: Here I thought you poked around prisons, hunting for murderers desperate to escape the noose. * Blackwall: That's what you think of the Wardens? * Dorian: It's not such a terrible thing. Some of my best friends are murderers. * Blackwall: They are men and women, atoning for what they've done by giving of themselves. They fight for people like you. People in silks and velvets. Who talk... and judge. * Dorian: Who's judging now? * Blackwall: '''I know your kind. * '''Dorian: What do you know of "my kind", Blackwall? * Blackwall: I know that what comes out of your mouth is the same drivel that comes out of theirs. * Dorian: It might sound that way to someone who's been clubbed on the head too often. * Blackwall: Careful I don't club you on the head. * Dorian: That's what I'd expect from your kind. * Blackwall: How do you get your hair to do that, Dorian? With magic? * Dorian: With proper hygiene and grooming. Maybe all three of you should get acquainted. * Dorian: I've often wondered what the average man thinks about mage freedom. * Blackwall: If you really cared, you could ask. * Blackwall: Oh, but wait. That would involve talking to a dirty commoner like me. * Dorian: True. So much for that. * Dorian: You caught the eye of a young woman in that last village, Blackwall. * Blackwall: I'm sure you're mistaken. * Dorian: You're right. She was undoubtedly looking at me. * Blackwall: Corypheus. One of yours, isn't he? * Dorian: One of mine? Like a pet? Like a giant darkspawn hamster with aspirations of godhood? * Dorian: 'Dorian, why can't you look after your little friends? Corypheus peed on the carpet again!' * Dorian: In this analogy, the carpet is Haven. * Blackwall: Is he or is he not a Tevinter Magister? * Dorian: Meaning 'The source of everything bad and evil in the world'? They are the same, yes? * Blackwall: Certainly feels that way at time. ─────── (If the Inquisitor romanced Blackwall) * Blackwall: I understand you were asking about me and the Inquisitor at Skyhold, Dorian. * Dorian: Only verifying certain rumors, big man. You understand. * Blackwall: I'm not certain I do. Why the interest? * Dorian: Academic? Future generations will want to know. * Blackwall: LEAVE. IT. BE. Blackwall and Iron Bull * Iron Bull: Something's funny about you. * Blackwall: Oh? * Iron Bull: Yeah. You talk about Grey Wardens and honor and sacrifice and griffons, but you're still not convinced. * Blackwall: Not convinced? * Iron Bull: Yes, you know what I mean. * Blackwall: And you know this because? * Iron Bull: I'm a people person. ─────── * Iron Bull: You know one thing I miss about Par Vollen? Bananas. * Iron Bull: 'They're bigger. Less squishy. And ''bendier. * '''Blackwall: '''You're talking about the fruit, right? * '''Blackwall: Please, tell me you're talking about the fruit. ─────── * Iron Bull: You're good with that sword! * Blackwall: Thanks. * Iron Bull: I see all that time on your own has given you a firm grip. ─────── * Iron Bull: Blackwall. * Blackwall: Iron Bull. * Iron Bull: We could fight crime. * Blackwall: Isn't that exactly what we're doing, right this minute, more or less? * Iron Bull: Oh, uh... yeah. ─────── * Blackwall: You sacrificed your own men. * Iron Bull: I'm Qunari. We don't flinch from duty. * Blackwall: Your men trusted you. You betrayed that trust when you left them to die. * Iron Bull: No. * Blackwall: '''No? * '''Iron Bull: Two key differences between you and me, Rainier. * Iron Bull: First, I didn't kill a wagon full of kids. * Iron Bull: My men were holding a position to secure an objective. I mourn their loss and honor their sacrifice. * Iron Bull: And second, I'm proud of who I am. I hope that's not a problem for you. * Blackwall: Not unless you ask me to hold a hill, Qunari. ─────── * Iron Bull: You could have been one of the Chargers, Blackwall. You’ve got the stature, the attitude. * Blackwall: And you'd be my boss. * Iron Bull: Hey, I’m a great boss. I’m a firm believer in “No-Pants Fridays”. * Blackwall: And a mercenary. I'm done with that part of my life. * Iron Bull: Why? Because you're better now? Because there's something wrong with working for gold? * Iron Bull: '''Think about my guys. They're honest with themselves. * '''Iron Bull: You could have learned that lesson. * Blackwall: '''I’d rather fight for a cause. * '''Iron Bull: '''Hey, “No-Pants Fridays” is a cause. ─────── * '''Iron Bull: Now, isn't this better? Getting the burden of that lie off your chest? * Blackwall: And exchanging it for the burden of everyone hating me? * Blackwall: Yes, so much better. * Iron Bull: Hey, I don’t hate you. You and me? We’re good. * Iron Bull: Now that you know who you are, you can stop doubting yourself and start hitting crap again. * Blackwall: Why don't we hit a few bottles first, eh? ─────── * Iron Bull: I used to think it was just me who thought that you humans all look alike. * Blackwall: And now? * Iron Bull: Clearly, you guys can't tell each other apart either. * Iron Bull: How the crap did you live as some other guy for all those years? * Blackwall: I grew a beard. * Iron Bull: (Laughs.) Really? Puts some hair on your face and no one can tell who you are anymore? * Iron Bull: That's some disguise, big guy. * Blackwall: And I didn't talk to anyone for months at the time. * Iron Bull: Alright. That probably helped. ─────── * Iron Bull: Hey Blackwall. What would your ideal blade be forged from? * Blackwall: Well, many famous Warden blades were made from Silverite. It seems to work well on Darkspawn. * Blackwall: And you? Clearly a man who enjoys a good blade. Bloodstone, perhaps? * Iron Bull: Nah, Bloodstone's great at holding an edge, but that sharpness leads to brittle. * Iron Bull: You may not have noticed, but I'm not a finesse fighter. I guess I'd go with Dawnstone. * Blackwall: Dawnstone? That's even more brittle than Bloodstone. * Iron Bull: Yes. Really damn pretty, though. * Blackwall: It's pink. * Iron Bull: It's PRETTY. ─────── * Iron Bull: Hey Furrows. * Blackwall: What? Me? * Iron Bull: Yes. Furrows between the eyes. Moping. Lost in your own issues. * Blackwall: Can't a man think without being judged for it? * Iron Bull: I'm not judging. I was gonna say you're pretty good at it. * Iron Bull: I can't pull that off. * Blackwall: A tragedy, for sure. * Iron Bull: And I mean, if you're going to brood, you might as well reap the benefits. * Blackwall: What benefits? * Iron Bull: The ladies. * Blackwall: (Sighs.) Blackwall and Sera * Blackwall: That breach is hard to look away from sometimes. * Sera: Why? You know what it looks like. * Blackwall: No. No it doesn't. * Sera: You knoooow. ─────── * Sera: Look at you, all serious. What do Wardens do when there’s no Blight, anyway? * Blackwall: Whatever it takes to keep the world safe. * Sera: Like join Inquisitions. * Blackwall: If that’s what’s necessary. Hey, you’re here too. * Sera: (Laughs.) The Inquisition can’t be all broody beards like you and Cassandra. * Blackwall: She doesn’t have the hair for it. * Sera: Oh, I’d bet she does. Places. * Cassandra: That's enough! * Sera: Kneeew it! ─────── * Sera: '''I'll seduce some bastard right and take him to bed. * '''Blackwall: And? * Sera: And just before anything happens I'll tell him I prefer his wife! * Blackwall: What message does that give? * Sera: It shows I am in control. * Blackwall: How does it prove that you are in control? * Sera: Well, after I'll punch him so he gets the message. * Blackwall: Oh Sera... I do love you. ─────── * Sera: Hey, do you think they'll have pie when we get back? I could use a pie. Or three. * Blackwall: That's... a lot of pie for one person. * Sera: You'd understand if you've ever been hungry. In your bones hungry. Blackwall and Solas * Blackwall: Sera and I were just talking about you. We need you to settle a question for us. * Solas: (Sighs.) Sera's involved? So this question will be offensive. * Blackwall: Yes, probably. Sorry. * Blackwall: You make friends with spirits in the Fade. So... um, are there any that are more than just friends? * Blackwall: If you know what I mean. * Solas: '''Oh, for ... really? * '''Blackwall: Look, it's a natural thing to be curious about! * Solas: For a twelve year old! * Blackwall: It's a simple yes or no question! * Solas: Nothing about the Fade or spirits is simple, especially not that. * Blackwall: Aha! So you do have experience in these matters! * Solas: I did not say that. * Blackwall: Don't panic. It'll be our little secret. * Solas: Ass. * Blackwall: (Laughs.) Now who's twelve? * Solas: You have seen a great deal of battle. * Blackwall: We all have. * Solas: Not all, not like you. You live and breathe war. You understand it. It is home to you. * Blackwall: What's that supposed to mean? * Solas: We have both seen terrible things. We have watched death and destruction render that which we love unrecognizable. * Solas: It is calming to see something familiar in another. * Blackwall: What happened at Redcliffe, have you ever seen its like, Solas? * Solas: The distortion of time? I have seen magic accomplish many things, but ... no, that is new. * Blackwall: Magic has little place in a war between men. * Solas: Many mages are brutes, seeing nothing more than a larger ball of fire. * Solas: But those with imagination, those who use war to push the limits of the possible ... * Blackwall: I wish the Chantry could better enforce restrictions against its use. * Solas: Such rules never hold. Any who want victory will find some reason their cause merits exception. * Solas: The best we can do is ensure the world still stands when this fight ends. * Solas: The Wardens see themselves as the world's defense against the Blight, do they not? * Blackwall: Yes... why do you sound so skeptical? Doesn't everyone know this? * Solas: When an Archdemon rises, they slay it. What will they do when all the Archdemons are slain? Without Archdemons, there can be no Blights, is that the reasoning? * Blackwall: Right. Where are you going with this? * Solas: Nowhere. I hope they are correct. * Solas: I heard you in the training yard this morning. * Blackwall: Oh. (Sighs.) I was running new recruits through some drills. Should I be quieter next time? * Solas: No, no... It's fine. Children don't learn unless you shout at them. ─────── * Solas: I will remember this. When it is over. * Blackwall: This? This war? The Inquisition? * Solas: The people. How you fought against the tide. It is... courageous. Blackwall and Varric * Blackwall: '''So, back in Kirkwall. Did the Knight Commander really turn into a statue? * '''Varric: Yes. * Blackwall: And they just left it there? * Varric: Of course. How else would the children play 'who's brave enough to poke Meredith'? * Blackwall: Do they really do that? * Varric: No. No one is brave enough to poke Meredith. ─────── * Varric: '''Let's talk about your dark and troubled past. * '''Blackwall: '''Excuse me? * '''Varric: '''You have one, of course. Someone dear to you? Someone you failed to save? * '''Varric: Or a grave error in judgement, causing too many deaths? I've known a couple people like that. * Varric: Ooh, maybe betrayal! That's always good. * Blackwall: '''No. * '''Varric: '''You've got to give me something. * '''Blackwall: '''No, I don't. This conversation is over. * '''Varric: ''(Sighs.) Touchy. ─────── * '''Blackwall:' I once met a dwarf who made the best home-brewed ale. * Varric: I once met a Grey Warden who got possessed by a spirit and then blew up a Chantry and killed a hundred people. * Varric: What makes people think you want to hear what others of your kind have done, anyway? ─────── * Varric: You remind me of someone. Pious bastard, wore blinding white armor, told me my shots veered left. * Blackwall: I can see how that describes me perfectly. * Varric: It's just ... all that niceness. He was just so ... nice. * Blackwall: Nice. Right. I take it you didn't like this person. * Varric: Sebastian would have taken that as a compliment. ─────── * Varric: So it was just you, alone in the vast wilderness? * Blackwall: What are you on about? * Varric: The Lone Wanderer, searching the world. What's he trying to find? Love? Absolution? * Blackwall: Try, 'Someone with a strong arm and stronger will to fight darkspawn.' * Varric: Yes, but what does that represent? * Blackwall: Wanting to kill more darkspawn. * Varric: You're just like Sebastian. ─────── * Varric: Maybe I've been too hard on you. * Blackwall: Oh, so you don't think I'm dreadful now? * Varric: Actually, I thought you were boring before. Completely different. We're all dreadful. * Varric: Every one of us, fundamentally flawed in a hundred different ways. * Varric: That's why we're here, isn't it? Take all the risks, so the good people stay home where it's safe. ─────── * Varric: Cassandra's still not speaking to you? * Blackwall: I don't know. It'll take time to earn back her trust, if I ever do. * Varric: Well, she does hate it when people lie to her. At least she didn't stab you in the book. * Blackwall: Don't you mean "the back"? * Varric: No, I mean the book. Definitely the book. ─────── * Blackwall: I've got one for you, Varric. Best tavern name you've ever seen. * Blackwall: I'm torn between, "The Bed and Bucket" and "The Bottom of the Barrel." * Varric: Oooh! That is a tough one. I think I have to go with "The Neighbor's House", for sheer balls. Blackwall and Vivienne * Blackwall: Would you like a silk handkerchief to wipe the mud off your greaves, lady Vivienne? * Vivienne: (Laughs.) It’s just mud! Mud bothers me as much as your clumsy mockery, which is to say, not at all. ─────── * Vivienne: '''Will you put your shield down? The light glinting off it pierces my eyes. * '''Blackwall: Says the woman encrusted in crystals. * Vivienne: They are fine quality crystals. ─────── (If the Inquisitor romanced Blackwall) * Vivienne: Well, you two seem to make each other happy. * Blackwall: And? Surely, you're not ending this on a complimentary note. * Vivienne: I was just wondering how you imagined your future. The Inquisitor and the-- well, whatever you are now. * Blackwall: Ah, I see. You think we're a poor match. * Blackwall: Lady Vivienne, that woman there will stand with Thedas' mightiest because of who she is. * Blackwall: She may choose whomever she pleases, even an undeserving nobody. * Blackwall: Envy her for her ability to love freely, but recognize that envy is what it is. ─────── * Blackwall: I am sorry for your loss. * Vivienne: Thank you. * Blackwall: I do mean it, despite our differences. * Vivienne: You are very kind, but you needn't concern yourself. ─────── * Blackwall: Are you alright, lady Vivienne? * Vivienne: Whatever are you talking about, darling? * Blackwall: In our last fight, I saw you take a blow. If I'd been there quicker-- * Vivienne: Oh, aren't you precious? * Blackwall: I appear to have offended. * Vivienne: No, dear. You couldn't possibly offend me. ─────── * Blackwall: Evidently, I offend you just by existing, Vivienne. What is it you want me to do? * Vivienne: I'm sure I don't know, darling. Do you imagine I spend all my waking hours worrying about your self-improvement? * Blackwall: Look, I wasn't trying to imply that you-- * Vivienne: My dear Blackwall, there's nothing you can do to make your Order relevant to our present situation. * Vivienne: You really must stop assuming everything is about you. It's unbecoming. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues